gtafandomcom-20200222-history
8F Drafter
Drafter (Website description) Drafter 8F (Rockstar Games Social Club) |front_image = 8FDrafter-GTAO-front.png |rear_image = 8FDrafter-GTAO-rear.png |caption = An 8F Drafter in Grand Theft Auto Online. |vehicle_class = Sports |vehicle_type = Civilian car |body_style = 2-door coupé |capacity = 2 (driver and passenger) |manufacturer = Obey |price = $718,000 (Legendary Motorsport) |appearances = Grand Theft Auto Online |variants = |related = Tailgater 9F |makeyear = |swankness = 5/5 |dashtype = Race (needle) Specter (dial texture) |inttxd = Super2 |carcols = |wheeltype = High End |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = drafter |handlingname = DRAFTER |textlabelname = DRAFTER |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 50 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawn = No |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Obey 8F Drafter is a sports coupe featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the The Diamond Casino & Resort update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The 8F Drafter takes the inspiration from . The overall body shape is very sleek, creating a low profile for the vehicle. The front bumpers closely resemble the 2018 RS5 coupe. However, it does not sport the big side vents on the front bumper and was replaced by a narrower intercooler vent. The main grille as well as the headlights resemble the .The side profile resembles the with a character line running from the rear taillight housing to a vertical side vent just behind the front wheel. The rear exhaust and bumpers are also very similar to the M4 CS. The taillights are heavily inspired by the second-gen RS5 coupe. However, the 2018-present RS5 coupe does not have connected taillights, making it taking some inspiration from the . The 8F Drafter also completely lacks functioning indicators on both the front and rear, despite the appearance of clearly defined indicator sections inside the taillights and on the front bumper. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The 8F Drafter is a very high-performing car in the sports category. It lacks top speed but makes up for its loss by having a superior acceleration. Braking is also one of the best in the sport category. Handling on the car is even in parallel with some supercars. It is highly recommended to obtain this vehicle if the player decides to race in the sports category as it has superior performance compared to other vehicles in this class. The 8F Drafter has one (the eleventh) Advanced Flag enabled.File data: 4000000 The purpose of this flag is unknown, but it appears to have little impact on performance. GTA Online Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' 8FDrafter-GTAO-Advert.png|Official screenshot of the 8F Drafter. 8FDrafter-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The 8F Drafter on Legendary Motorsport. 8FDrafter-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The 8F Drafter on Rockstar Games Social Club. 8FDrafter-GTAO-RGSC2.jpg|The 8F Drafter on the updated Rockstar Games Social Club. 8FDrafter-GTAO-RGSC3.jpg|The 8F Drafter in a Cinematic preview on Rockstar Games Social Club. 8FDrafter-GTAO-Badge.png|The 8F badge seen on the Obey Stripes livery. This badge Is however not used as a badge on the vehicle. The 8F text also matches the style of the 9F text. Video Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $718,000. Events ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Could be won from the Lucky Wheel in the Casino during the Imorgon Week event. Trivia *The "Racing The Edge" livery is a reference to the iconic from and . *In addition of the turning signals being non-functional, the front ones appear to be unbreakable; even by crashing it or shooting at the lights seem to take no effect, as if the same were not rendered as lights. *The default radio stations for the 8F Drafter are FlyLo FM, Los Santos Underground Radio, and Soulwax FM. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The "Val De Grace" livery appears to be missing from the list, rendering it unable to be applied. References Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: The Diamond Casino & Resort Category:Vehicles manufactured by Obey Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Sports Vehicle Class